Pain is Essential
by Roxius
Summary: Pain was essential to the human body, but one can only take so much. Clear Note X Mir in 30 sentences. Warning: mentions of rape, sex and torture. Please R & R!


Title: Pain is Essential

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Clear Note X Mir, hints of Clear Note X Gomu

Summary: Pain was essential to the human body, but one can only take so much. Clear Note X Mir in 30 sentences. Warning: mentions of rape, sex and torture. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Kiss**

Whenever they kissed, Mir had to hold back her tears as Clear Note's fingers dug deep into her skin, desperate to draw blood.

**2. Learn**

"You...will...learn...to...behave!" Clear Note shouted as his whip smacked against Mir's back again and again.

**3. Comfort**

Mir didn't know why she even bothered going to Clear Note for comfort; all he does is strip her naked and press her against the wall with his mouth.

**4. Soft**

He was never soft towards her. Sometimes, she found it attractive. Other times, it left her with memories of terrible injuries.

**5. Sex**

When they have sex, it's always more violent and painful than it is intoxicating.

**6. Tears**

"Stop crying, woman. Crying shows weakness and I do NOT want weak people to help me conquer the world!" Clear Note hissed. He didn't even seem to care that it was HIS fault that Mir was crying.

**7. Weakness**

Clear Note not only knew all of Mir's weaknesses, but he exploited them to their fullest for his own enjoyment.

**8. Time**

"What time is it?" "If you screw me, I'll tell you! ." "..."

**9. Bother**

Clear Note slapped Mir across the face and muttered, "You're such a bother..." Even after that, Mir still went after him.

**10. Last**

As Clear Note's book burst into flames, Mir knew that their relationship was never going to last anyway.

**11. Wall**

When Mir was in her room, she was either in bed or being pushed up against the wall covered in sweat as Clear Note explored her with terrible vigor.

**12. Air**

No matter how many times Mir begged him to give her a moment to catch her breath, he would ignore her and keep on going.

**13. Virgin**

On the very same night they met, Clear Note stole Mir's virginity.

**14. Taboo**

Depending on Clear Note's real age, what they did could be considered taboo. Not that either of them really cared, anyway.

**15. Welcome**

"Welcome home...Master Clear Note..."

**16. Hands**

'I wish he would just keep his grimy little hands to himself!' Mir thought furiously as she watched Clear Note practically FLIRT with Gomu.

**17. Rain**

Mir expects Clear Note to give her umbrella when it's raining, but all he does is ignore her once again.

**18. Happiness**

Starting from the day she and Gomu teamed up with Clear Note and Vino, not once has Mir experienced true happiness with the man she 'loved'.

**19. Safe**

"Go now! It's not safe here!" Clear Note called back as Gomu began to open a portal. Mir was too shocked from hearing actual concern in Clear Note's voice to move, so Gomu had to pull her in.

**20. Bite**

Mir let out a soft scream as Clear Note's teeth sunk into her skin.

**21. Hair**

Clear Note loved Mir's hair; especially when he was pulling on it.

**22. Hell**

"If you want a taste of hell, then come with me..."

**23. Home**

A evil smirk formed on Clear Note's lips as he listened to Mir scream about wanting to go home. He forcefully grabbed her by the chin and hissed, "Too late, little girl. You're never going home again..."

**24. Blood**

Mir sometimes lost so much blood from her nights with Clear Note that she had to take several days off to recover.

**25. Forever**

"You'll be mine forever. You know that, don't you?"

**26. Never**

Mir had sworn that she would never fall for Clear Note's tricks. Obviously, that little idea of hers never worked.

**27. Book**

Clear Note ripped the book out of Mir's hands and pulled her into a sexual embrace. Mir never got to finish that book...

**28. Breasts**

What Mir lacked in cleavage, she made up for it with her unbending will.

**29. Evil**

Mir couldn't deny that Clear Note was evil. Even though a night of sex might change her mind.

**30. Supernova**

Mir liked to imagine that her love for Clear Note was like that of a supernova: beautiful and forever active.


End file.
